LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa
The LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa (aka Hexa) is a variation of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Victory Gundam Hexa is the Victory Gundam with a a new model of Core Fighter that features a modified mobile suit head for use by squadron leaders, thus its overall combat abilities are identical. Aside from the fact that the "rabbit ears" give the Hexa a distinctive appearance, the new head unit features a more advanced sensor and communication system. With the improved equipment, the pilot of the Hexa would have superior intelligence on battlefield conditions and be more capable of piercing electronic countermeasures and maintain contact with comrades. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Victory Gundam's vulcan guns utilize a pair of 25mm revolver cannons, rather than the 60mm rotary cannons commonly used by mobile suits from decades ago, which are too large for a miniaturized mobile suit. They have a lower rate of fire and smaller ammo capacity compared to the 60mm vulcans. However, the high accuracy of the Victory Gundam's fire control system makes up for these shortcomings. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Victory Gundam Hexa has four beam sabers stored in forearm storage racks. ;*Beam Shield :By generating a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. The size of the beam shield can be adjusted freely according to the output, and can expand to a maximum size of 150m-200m in a short period of time to defend warships. The generator can be pivoted approximately 180 degrees on the vertical axis, in addition it is possible to freely change the defense direction by rotating the arm itself. The Victory Gundam Hexa has two beam shields, one mounted on each forearm. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the Victory Gundam Hexa's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Vulcan Cannon :The vulcan cannon is a large hand-held shell-firing weapon. The ammunition is stored in a large drum and is chemically propelled at high speed down the revolving five-barrel barrel. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons can be optionally mounted on the hardpoints on the suit's side armor and powered by the suit's reactor. The cannons' barrels can slide forward during use to reveal hand grips, and the weapon is equivalent to the F91 Gundam F91's Variable Speed Beam Rifles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are attachment points for carrying any compatible weapons or equipment externally, and are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The Victory Gundam Hexa is equipped with eight hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on side armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignore the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to maintain greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History During the war against the Zanscare Empire in UC 0153, the League Militaire fielded the mass-produced LM312V04 Victory Gundam. Eventually a new commander use model was put into limited production, the LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa. The Victory Gundam Hexa would be used throughout the war until it was upgraded with the SD-VB03A Overhang Pack to produce the LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa. Variants *LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa Gallery Strange Hexa design.png|Victory Gundam Hexas with Beam Cannons attached on both side armor hardpoints (V Gundam TV series) LM312V06 - Victory Gundam Hexa - MS Girl.jpg|LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa MS Girl Super Gundam Royale V hexa Gundam2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Victory Gundam Illust 4.png|LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa and LM312V04 Victory Gundam Illustration Rear Shrike Team Victory Gundam 1.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost Action Figures RobotDamashii_VDash-VHexaPartsSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "V Dash Gundam & V Gundam Hexa Parts Set" (2011): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa on MAHQ.net